


The World Was Silent

by TRIBULATlON



Series: Tsukkiyama Angst [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sequel, Short Story, daisuga - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIBULATlON/pseuds/TRIBULATlON
Summary: The team’s reaction to loss.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The World Was Silent

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to my fic how to save a life  
> you don’t need to read it to read this one but the plot makes a little more sense

_ I know you will be the first one to find this, Suga.  
  
I’m not righting some essay for an explanation. I’m not writing a shit ton of words that distract you from what this is really about.  
  
By the time you read this, I will be dead.  
  
I don’t believe in heaven, or God, or any of that. I never will again. But part of me hopes that there is some sort of afterlife, and that there, I will meet Tsukki again.  
  
I hope that I will be able to see him again. Maybe then, we will be able to have that perfect life I always wanted.  
  
I’m not offering any apology. I am not sorry. My entire life is Tsukki and if he’s not here then I don’t want to be either. One year was painful enough.  
  
Tell everyone that I love them. And that if heaven is real, I will always be watching over them. _  
  
_ Goodbye. _  
  


* * *

  
”Koushi, come on.”  
  
Suga stared quietly into the ocean, watching the gentle waves for a few moments more before turning around and grabbing his husband’s hand.   
  
“Is everyone here?”   
  
“Yachi just arrived. Noya and Asahi are late as usual, but they’re on their way. They’ll be here soon. Everyone else is ready.”  
  
He nodded quietly, squeezing Daichi’s hand before letting go and walking back out towards the water. Daichi came up behind him moments later, hugging him carefully.   
  
“I feel like we’re not doing enough,” Koushi whispered softly, closing his eyes and leaning back into his husband.   
  
“Kou, everything is perfect. They wouldn’t have wanted something extravagant and over the top.”  
  
”I feel bad...we took Tsukishima’s urn from his grave.”  
  
”So he can be together with Yamaguchi.”   
  
“Noya and Asahi are here!” a voice called out from the beach. Suga and Daichi walked back together.   
  
The friends got together, sharing memories and small stories of each other and the two that were missing. They stood together on the beach until the sun began to set.   
  
Everyone went quiet.   
  
No one said a word as Suga carefully passed out tiny jars to everyone. No one dared open their mouth as they walked out to the ocean together, standing a couple feet into the ocean as the small ripples of water splashed against their legs.  
  
The ashes spilled out from everyone’s jars, tinting the water black for a moment before they were swept out to sea, mixing together and into the water.   
  
The final jar remained in Suga’s hands. He had them clasped tightly around it as they slowly walked back to the beach. No one was sure what to do now—Suga had never told anyone the rest of the plan.   
  
They followed him anyway, up a hill and to a cliff. Daichi stayed on the beach for a moment, following after a few minutes later with a shovel in his hands.   
  
At the base of the tree, a hole was dug into the ground. Deep enough so the contents inside wouldn’t be disturbed, but shallow enough that retrieving it would be easy if they ever needed to be returned.   
  
The last jar contained two rings and two pieces of paper. A sprinkle of ashes at the bottom. Carefully it was placed into the hole and covered with the dirt. 

  
With a small hunting knife from his pocket, Suga added two words to the carvings in the tree. 

**Here Lies**

**KT  
96-19**

**+**

**TY  
96-20**


End file.
